


I Remember the Rain

by haveblue



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveblue/pseuds/haveblue
Summary: dont read this shit, please.Clay will have to face a loss: his best friend and roommate George passed away due to a bad car crash. Life without him won't be as happy as before, at the point that he will get a chance to make an irreversible choice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: MCYT





	I Remember the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> \- I got inspired by the video game "I remember the rain" created by Jordan Browne  
> \- if the CCs find this or feel uncomfortable and declare not to make content about them I will take this down  
> \- I wrote this just for fun and in a short time. I didn't put many details because I wanted to concentrate on the happenings if that makes sense (no it doesn't lmao)  
> \- kudos and comments, of course, are appreciated

I was sitting peacefully at my desk, using my pc. I remember it being around 7 P.M but it was already very dark outside, and it was understandable since we were in November.

George was not at home yet which was a bit weird. He was visiting his parents but said he won't be much late.

After clearing my mind off that, tired, I got up from my chair, and slowly walked to my bed, tossing myself into it.

A few minutes passed and all of a sudden, my phone screen brightened up and my ringtone started playing. I was hesitating to get up and answer. I thought it was probably no one, but whatever. I got up and took my phone from the desk.

'Hello?' I muttered.

* * *

That night I drove as rapidly as possible to the location the police told me. I was shocked. I never thought something even similar would ever happen.

George had a life-threatening car accident.

Oh, I remember too well. People ran for cover outside, in a short time, no one was around. The raindrops became heavier and heavier. The car, it almost seemed that the space in it was shrinking more and more. I felt like I couldn't deal with anything anymore. I couldn't even breathe, I felt like I was suffocating.

I moved further and further away from the city centre, as I reached that place. He was the only thing I had got in mind. The preoccupations were raising. What if he didn't make it?

The fog took over the road, I didn't see much. However, now and then a few bolts of lightning illuminated my vision. As soon as I got to recognize some cars ahead I started to slow down and I parked. Then, anxious, I got out of the car.

It's funny the things you remember, I remember the rain. Thousands of tiny razors against my skin.

I started walking to the scene. The situation felt unreal.

"Keep back".

I looked behind. Two policemen were there.

"The ambulance will be here shortly".

I nodded, then I turned my head. It was at that moment that I saw him. George lay on the asphalt, and his flipped car stood just behind him. I made two more steps forward, then I sank on my knees, above him.

I felt the whole world collapsing on me. I looked over his cold, probably already lifeless body. I examined his pale face, his messy hair, and his slightly chapped lips. His clothes were bloodstained.

I almost bled to death but I couldn't. I had to find him and when I did, I almost wished that I hadn't.

My eyes started itching. Tears started racing down my cheeks, and a great sob escaped my mouth. I was shaking. That moment was way more intense than I could ever have thought.

* * *

Two days had passed since the accident. I spent most of the time in the hospital, and I was tired. I didn't want to wait anymore, I needed to know if he was okay by the moment. I had hope.

I sat in the waiting room playing out the situations, the things I could've said, and how I could've changed it.

Suddenly, a doctor interrupted my thoughts by entering the room.

'I'm so sorry, there's nothing more we could have done.'

I widened my eyes. I could not believe that. George was the best guy you could ever meet, he was such a kind and generous person. I wondered.. why did it go like this?

* * *

I tried to stay as indifferent as possible at the funeral, despite the pain. Many people had come, but it was obvious. He was truly a loved one.

The church was filled with flowers. I recognized some species, they were mostly chrysanthemums, lilies, and roses. Outside it was sunny, just like his personality. No clouds, no wind.

'How can you sum up someone's entire life in a single day? So many words I wanted to say, spoke to them but I said them to you.'

I left a single rose on his coffin.

While speaking I had the feeling that at any moment I would burst into tears, but I luckily made it. I always believed I was less emotional.

* * *

I shut the door behind me and hung my coat on the clothes hanger. Looking down, I entered my bedroom and I changed my clothes.

I slowly walked to the bathroom door at the very end of the corridor. I glanced over the handle then put my hand on it. After hesitating a little I opened it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Eye bags, red eyes, dishevelled hair.

I opened the cabinet, then picked up the only thing it contained: a small pills bottle. I opened it and placed it on my slightly parted lips.

But I couldn't do it. You don't have to die to be dead, or not?

* * *

Time has passed.

Many cold and rainy days came, eventually it even snowed.

It's been two months, and I am now at the cemetery. It's raining, just like that night. No one is here but me, in front of his tombstone.

I've learned to live without George but still, sometimes I wish that I was the one that died. I wish that it was me in that car, and him in that waiting room. That it was him, standing here now. But it isn't like that, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> if your eyes are bleeding, please see a doctor


End file.
